It's All About (the) Corazon
by roo17
Summary: Corazon Week is here! So…yeah! Seven little one-shots about our favorite klutz. Enjoy.
1. Day 1: Donquixote Family

It's All About (the) Corazon

* * *

 _Summary: Corazon Week is here! So…yeah! Seven little one-shots about our favorite klutz. Enjoy._

* * *

 _A/N: So, seeing as there's a week dedicated to our beloved Cora-san, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. So here we go! :D_

* * *

 _Day One: Donquixote Family (with_ _either_ _or both parents.)  
_ _Warnings: blood, mentions of character death, spoilers for anime watchers._

* * *

Rocinante clutched his father's tattered shirt with all the strength he could muster, trying his hardest to hold down the sobs that threatened to escape him. He felt Homing pull him close, resting one hand on Rocinante's head; a calming gesture the man always used when his youngest son was upset. It only made the child want to cry more.

"I'll return to Mariejois…with your head!"

The words sent a shiver down Rocinante's spine, and his eyes widened when reality came crashing down on him that his father was about to die by Doflamingo's hands. His father who had been so _kind_ and _caring_ , who had did his absolute best to try and keep his family safe and make sure they always had some food to eat when they left the Holy Lands. Couldn't Doflamingo see that? See that the man he was about to kill, their _father_ , was a nice man?

"Stop, brother!" He cried out, burying his face in his father's chest. "Stop! Please…!" His pleas went unanswered though, and he heard the sound of the pistol being cocked. His breath hitched and his throat constricted. Homing pulled Rocinante closer in what he knew would be his last hug.

"Doflamingo… Rocinante…" The youngest child stilled. "I'm sorry for being such a terrible father." Rocinante pulled his head out of his father's chest, looking up to the see the man crying with a smile on his face. He opened his mouth, to tell him that he wasn't a terrible father.

Homing had been the kindest person Rocinante had ever known. He always put his family first. Always calmed Rocinante when he was scared. Always praised Doflamingo for sticking up for his brother. Always made sure there a smile on his wife's face. It wasn't fair he had to die. _It wasn't fair at all._

But before Rocinante could even utter one sound, the pistol went off, and warm blood spattered onto the child's face as the bullet tore through his father's skull with ease. The arms that had always held him during the darkest time of his life slipped away, leaving him feeling colder than he'd ever felt before. Something within him broke, shattered upon seeing his father's lifeless corpse falling to the ground. His sky-blue eyes widened, and he was unable to look away from bloody scene.

His father was dead.

And it was Doflamingo who had killed him.

 _"Rocinante, would you like some ice cream?"_

 _"You're such a clumsy child. Come, let me clean your wound."_

 _"Remember this Rocinante, the world can be a cruel place. However, that does not mean you should be cruel back to it. Live with a smile on your face and do good deeds. Only then can you have a truly happy life."_

 _"I love you."_

The first sob tore from him, and his body began trembling. "F-Father…?" He reached up, his fingertips ghosting over his own face, and pulled his hand back. Blood. His father's blood. His father was dead. He watched Doflamingo lower the pistol, his face stone cold expressionless, before pulling out a knife.

 _"I'll return to Mariejois…with your head!"_

Doffy was going to remove Father's head.

For the first time in his life, Rocinante feared his own flesh and blood.

He reached out and grabbed his father's hand tightly as another sob tore from him, then another. He felt his mind go blank, and he tilted his head back as he felt his heart break once more. He lost his mother, he lost his father, and now he just lost his own brother. He felt so overwhelmed, his head felt like it was going to explode from all the grief and pain he felt. He wanted his father to hold him again, to tell him everything would be okay.

His father died thinking he was a terrible parent all because Rocinante hadn't spoken quick enough.

Rocinante screamed.

He wanted his father.

But all he had was a corpse.

* * *

 _A/N: What a depressing first chapter…! Oh well. The next one will be a little lighter though. Don't worry. :D But seriously, Doffy could have, like, at least asked Rocinante to step away from their father before he shot him. Rocinante was_ _right in front of Homing_ _, meaning he would have been spattered with his own father's blood when the man was shot. Which is seriously traumatizing. Poor Roci...!_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	2. Day 2: Marine Commander Rocinante

It's All About (the) Corazon

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! Sorry the last chapter was so feely, here's this chapter to (hopefully) make up for it! :D_

* * *

 _Day Two: Marine Commander Rocinante (single or with_ _Sengoku_ _, Bellemere,_ _etc_ _.)  
_ _Warnings: slight ooc?_

* * *

Rocinante grew up surrounded by great marines, but there were always three that he felt the closest with. The first was Sengoku, the man who found him and brought him into the Marines after Homing was murdered. The second was Tsuru, the woman who taught him true manners and how to be truly kind. The third was Garp, the man who gave tough love to everyone he cared for. It was those three that made Rocinante the man he was today.

It was Tsuru and Sengoku who watched over him the most, and they became almost like parental figures in his eyes throughout the years. Both always held a glimmer of amusement in their eyes whenever they came across him, and they never failed to make him laugh when he was feeling down.

He liked to take walks with Tsuru, she made him feel the calmest. There was an air around her that made him want to just sit there in silence with her; to watch the sky or the ocean for hours on end without a thought in his mind. The first time he asked her if he could just sit with her one day, he thought she would reject him and send him off to train. But she hadn't done that, she simply smiled and nodded; offering him some of her tea in the process, to which he declined the offer kindly.

"You know, for a child, you're quite mature for your age," she said after two hours of silence passed. She didn't break her gaze from the horizon, nor did Rocinante. He didn't know how to respond to that so he stuck with the silence. He was still getting used to talking again, he'd only been speaking for little more than three weeks now and even when he did voice out his thoughts, his voice was always quiet and soft; almost as if he was afraid is disturbing the silence around him.

Finally, half an hour later, she stood; her joints popping as she stretched her arms, legs and back. "Don't hesitate to ask me again," she said, finally turning to him with a small smile. He looked up at her, his eyes showing his appreciation while he slowly nodded. Tsuru motioned for him to follow her. Getting up from his seat, he turned on his heels to follow. About a minute later, he tripped and fell hard to the ground on his back; his legs raising into the air.

Tsuru gave an amused smile, though she did sweat-drop, too. "Rocinante, I'm actually amazed that you can trip over nothing," she mumbled.

He didn't know why, but that brought a smile to Rocinante's lips.

* * *

When he was three years older, he spent a little more time around Sengoku. The man always gave him wonderful advice and they would have odd conversations at times. The marine often invited Rocinante to his room where they would share drinks and tea with Garp. Garp, he had to admit, was very eccentric. He was always smiling and laughing like he had not a care in the world, giving his Fists of Love to those he cared for. Unfortunately, Rocinante had recently been on the receiving end of said punches. Just the thought of them sent a shiver down his back.

As Garp and Sengoku conversed, Rocinante reached out for the cup of steaming tea that had been placed before him. He took a drink of it, forgetting that tea could be very hot when freshly made. He sputtered and spat it out, sending his chair back in the process. He hit the ground hard in an unusual angle and a light flush of embarrassment tinged his cheeks when he heard Garp's roaring laughter.

"Rocinante!" Sengoku said, sweat-dropping as he munched on his rice ball. "Let it cool first before drinking!"

"Bwahahaha! He's done it again!" Garp wiped the tears away from his eyes as he finished his fourth rice ball. "This kid can't be saved, he'll be a klutz all his life!"

Rocinante couldn't help but sheepishly smile at the two adults as he went to find a mop to clean up the mess he made.

He pretended he didn't hear the loud guffaws that erupted from Garp when he tripped leaving in the room.

* * *

He was almost eighteen when he gave Tsuru her birthday present. It wasn't much, seeing as he didn't have much money saved up, but he hoped she would like it nonetheless. It took a while to find her but when he did it was at the private spot where they had sat in silence nearly seven years earlier. She glanced his way before focusing back at the sky's fluffy clouds that floated by lazily. "Good morning, Rocinante."

"Good morning, Tsuru," he said, a smile gracing his features. He stood beside for nearly forty minutes; both staring at the nature surround them and admiring its beauty. She turned and motioned once again for him to follow her.

"How can I help you today, Rocinante?" When he didn't answer right away, she stopped and turned to face him. He held out a small box in his hands and she looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Rocinante was already nine feet tall and the older woman had to slightly crane her neck. "What's this…?"

"A gift. It's your birthday today, right?"

She blinked. "Yes…" She looked back down at the box resting in his hands. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He smile, genuine happiness glowing in his eyes. She took the present as gently as she could, giving a smile herself as she thanked him. "Think nothing of it," he said. "I only hope you like it."

Before Tsuru could reply, she was called for by another marine. Duty called, and she left.

* * *

Sengoku knew Rocinante smiled a lot, but the smile he'd been wearing for the past few hours had him curious. "Rocinante?" The blond happily hummed as he faced the older male. His smile was contagious, and soon Sengoku found himself smiling too. "What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"Tsuru's wearing the earrings I gave to her," he answered, his smile growing in strength and brightness. "I'm so glad she likes them!"

Sengoku gave a quiet chuckle. "I see," was all he could say as he and Rocinante carried on about their business. It was nice to see the blond smiling so brightly, and Sengoku made a mental note to try to get Rocinante to smile like that more often.

* * *

Rocinante knew he wouldn't have grown up as he would have it wasn't for those three marines. He silently bid them thanks and goodbye as he pulled his gun out to aim at Doffy. He learned kindness from his mother, learned politeness from Tsuru, learned how to smile again from Garp, learned how to care from Sengoku.

And Law.

He learned the greatest thing from that child.

"Marine code 01746…" He could feel the gun trembling in hand, though whether it was from exhaustion or something else, he didn't know. His mind flashed to when Sengoku first found him alone and crying nonstop in the street, his clothes tattered and spattered with his father's and his own blood.

 _"You don't have any relatives?" No. "Well, you can tag along with me if you."_

He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he stared down Doffy without showing an inch of regret. "I am Marine Headquarter's Lieutenant Colonel Rocinante."

 _"I find it hard to believe that a child this clumsy will someday become a great marine," Garp said, an earsplitting grin on his face. "But then again, it's kids like this that end up being the greatest marines the world has ever seen."_

"Donquixote family captain, Doflamingo. In order to stop the calamity you were planning to unleash onto the world, I infiltrated your family."

 _"Do not cry, Rocinante," Tsuru said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hold your head up high, be proud. Continue on without a single regret in life."_

Rocinante took their advice, learned their lessons. He didn't regret this decision at all, he would sacrifice everything for the child guarded safely in the treasure chest behind him. He followed Tsuru's advice the most, he had no regrets at all. He hoped she would be proud of him, and silently apologized that he wouldn't be there to see her next birthday.

" _I am a marine._ "

He learned how to love again from Law.

And he was willing to sacrifice everything for that gift, and to ensure the child lived to one day meet others who would care for him, like Rocinante had met Tsuru, Sengoku and Garp.

* * *

 _Bonus?_

Tsuru knelt beside the body that was half-buried beneath the snow. She stared at the corpse's face, how it held a serene smile and peaceful expression. For a moment, she thought the blond was merely sleeping. But the blood on his face said otherwise. She pushed the snow off the body and gently caressed the male's face.

"Honestly… such a silly and clumsy child that was so sweet…" Several tears fell from her eyes as her jaw quivered and a small sob escaped her. Her earrings blew gently in the small, chilly breeze. "Such a good boy," she whispered, pulling the body up into a hug as she buried her face in its feathery coat. "My good boy… Rest in peace… Rocinante…"

Her den den mushi sounded, and she answered it without letting go of the cold body in her arms. "Tsuru." She recognized the voice instantly, and she sniffled. "Report."

"I found Rocinante," she said, her voice barely a whisper. The person on the other end went deathly silent as they waited for her to continue. One more sob escaped her, and it was all Sengoku needed to hear to know that the boy he, Tsuru and Garp had raised…was no longer alive, and would not be coming home again.

He covered his mouth and shut his eyes as a tear managed to escape him. "Rest in peace, Rocinante."

* * *

 _A/N: WHY CAN'T I WRITE ANYTHING FLUFFY FOR CORAZON WEEK. WHY. WHHHHYYYY. Lot of it was based on a comic I saw a while back, so credit goes to that. But yeah. Sorry. I thought it'd turn out happier, guess my mind had other ideas. I felt iffy about this chapter too, but that might just be me. Review please, let me know what you thought of it? Thank you! ^^_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	3. Day 3: Donquixote Pirate, Elite Officer

It's All About (the) Corazon

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this is a day late, one of my cats passed away and I wasn't in the mood to write the last two days. Anyway, thank you for your wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Day three: Donquixote Pirate/Elite Officer Corazon  
_ _Warnings: slight AU possibly?_

* * *

Corazon kept his distance from the Doflamingo's 'family' whenever he could. He couldn't see them as comrades or even acquaintances. The only reason he was there was to put a stop to his brother's madness before it got anymore out of control. It was his only purpose, it was his job as Doffy's younger brother. He would do whatever it took, no matter what.

He lit a cigarette and brought it to his sore lips, wincing at the light the pain. He had been reunited with his brother not two weeks ago and already he was an executive. The Heart Executive, Corazon. The other family members welcomed him with open arms; if he was Doffy's little brother, he could be trusted. However, the make up he wore all the time kept smudging and coming off every time he tripped or spewed his drink or got in a physical fight. It started to annoy them and it started to annoy Rocinante as well, he hated how he always had to redo it whenever it got ruined.

He didn't remember who suggested he just get it tattooed on.

But he took the suggestion. His skin was still sore, seeing as he got the tattoo only several hours ago, making it hard for him to smoke. His fingers lightly traced over the tattooed smile on his face. When they were out in the world fending for themselves and Rocinante would start crying, Doffy always said the same thing, _"Smile, brother. Never stop smiling."_

He would never stop smiling now. It was inked onto his face, this smile. A lot of kids he passed by in the town seemed to like his tattoo. At least it was able to make others happy, and just that itself made the blond happy he got it. He felt like it matched his current object; work undercover to stop Doflamingo. He wore a mask around his brother, he had to if he wanted to live now, and this tattoo only helped him further accomplish his job. It also made it hard to see if he was actually smiling or not, and Rocinante liked that.

On days he felt like crying, no one would know.

Because all they would be able to see would be his perfect painted smile.

* * *

 _A/N: I always found it weird how Rocinante's make up never smudged, even when he was crying for Law and even when he got beat up by Vergo and the others. It made me think that maybe it was tattooed on when he went undercover. Meh, but that's just me. Hope this was…okay? I didn't know what to write for this, so sorry it's short. (I'll be posting the other three chapters today too!)_

 _GUYS. Go check out rspixart on Tumblr if you don't know her art. She draws AMAZING Doflamingo, Rocinante and Law. And right now she's doing Corazon week. Her day four (Soundless Man) was SO SAD BUT BEAUTIFUL. So seriously, go check out her art._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	4. Day 4: Nagi Nagi no Mi, Soundless Human

It's All About (the) Corazon

* * *

 _A/N: FINALLY. A HAPPY CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY._

* * *

 _Day Four: Nagi Nagi no Mi/Soundless Human  
_ _Warnings: slight ooc?_

* * *

Rocinante didn't care what everyone else said – okay, maybe that wasn't _exactly_ true – about his devil fruit powers, he thought it was pretty damn cool. Being able to silence himself and anything he touches? Hell to the yeah that was cool! He could scare people by sneaking up on them, he could blow up things without making a sound, he fart and no one would know it was him, there were unlimited possibilities for his devil fruit! But, alas, not everyone had the same mindset as the young Donquixote.

Another thing it was good at was making sure he didn't accidentally speak while he was around Doffy and the other family members. There were a few times he almost answered a question that was thrown at him but his Nagi Nagi no Mi held through to the end, stealing his voice and forcing him to write down his answer on paper.

Since Rocinante wasn't all that close to the other executives he spent a lot of his time outside away from the base. He also tended to keep his distance from the scrap yard, seeing as that's where Law stayed most of the time he wasn't studying or training, because he didn't want a repeat of the last time he sat reading the newspaper unaware. Getting stabbed near the heart hadn't been fun. At all.

He found himself approaching a tree so he could relieve himself from the sun by sitting under the shady branches. But as he drew closer to the tree, he noticed the quiet, calm chirps of several birds began to turn more frantic and sharp. He raised an eyebrow up at the branches, were the birds in a scuffle over finding a mate or defending their territory? He shrugged it off though, only caring about getting out the sun's hot rays. It probably didn't help the was still wearing his feather coat and long-sleeved shirt. He made a mental note to go change into something cooler later.

He managed to take two steps into the tree's shade when it happened.

The birds began to dive-bomb at him.

He instantly tried to defend himself, swatting at them in a desperate attempt to make them leave. It didn't work, however, and only seemed to aggravate them even more. Had it been two or three birds it wouldn't have been a problem, but it was a whole family of birds. The twelve, small black birds continuously pecked and screeched and scratched at him. As he tried to defend himself (which was practically useless at this point) he scanned his brain for why the birds had suddenly thought attacking him was a wonderful pastime. Then it hit him. He was still wearing his feathery coat.

The birds thought of him as an intruder, a predator to either steal their eggs or territory.

He tried to call for help for his brother but his Nagi Nagi no Mi was still activated, making his calls unheard and unvoiced.

It was times like this that made him curse his powers.

* * *

Several minutes later, however, Doflamingo finally found Rocinante. He couldn't help but watch in awe as his brother tripped and then lit himself on fire, all the while trying to fight off the family of birds. With a flick of his wrist, all the birds suddenly went still; struggling with all their might against the loose strings that held them in place while crying out for help.

Walking over to his brother who seemed to be gasping for air, Doflamingo raised an eyebrow as he stood over Rocinante. "You alright?"

Rocinante suddenly wanted to do nothing more than cry.

* * *

 _A/N: FINALLY. I thought I was going to be writing nothing but tragedies for Corazon Week, but yay! Not this time! :D Hope it was alright, hehe! Have a good day everyone! :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	5. Day 5: Donquixote Brothers

It's All About (the) Corazon

* * *

 _A/N: Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Day five: Donquixote Brothers  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

Doflamingo would always be the stronger, more charismatic one. Just like Rocinante would always be his shadow, the meek and quiet one. They were opposites, both having different views on the world. Even as children, Doflamingo was power-hungry and demanded both respect and fear from those around him. Rocinante, on the other hand, was more open to helping others and making them smile in happiness.

Two complete opposites, yet both were brothers who cared for each other deeply.

When Rocinante showed up out of the blue after missing for fourteen years, Doflamingo felt nothing but relief at knowing that his little brother was safe and sound, and that he hadn't lost the last of his family. He took his brother in and made him an execute when he knew Rocinante could take care of himself. His brother, the meek little person who always followed him everywhere he went, was now stronger than Doflamingo ever thought he'd become. He was proud of his brother. He made sure nothing would ever happen to him, that they would never be separated again.

He was a little concerned, though, that his brother couldn't talk. But he didn't let that get to him, Rocinante didn't seemed bothered to stay a mute so Doflamingo wouldn't push the matter. As long as his brother was alive and by his side, that's what counted.

Rocinante cared for his brother despite the fact the older blond murdered their father. They were brothers, it was hard to hate your own flesh and blood. When he was younger, he tried to convince himself that Doffy had simply acted out in confusion and anger, that he hated how their lives had gone down the drain and saw that their father was to blame. As he grew older, though, and Doflamingo became more famous as a ruthless pirate, that thought had dissipated. He knew better than to think Doflamingo was still confused and only lashing out at the world because how horribly he'd been treated as a child.

No, this was a man out for revenge against a world that was cruel and relentless against all who were not considered noble.

Despite the fact he loved his brother, he knew right from wrong. What Doflamingo was doing was wrong, and it was his job as Doffy's younger brother to keep his madness at bay. So he left Marine Headquarters to become a pirate, to become _Corazon_. He watched over Doflamingo, learned his little secrets here and there and reported them when he could. He hated the fact he was deceiving his brother, but he had to do this.

He couldn't sit around and watch his brother mess with the lives of innocent people for something as simple _entertainment_. So they continued to live on, one coin with two different sides.

One brother lived in the darkness but pretended to reflect upon the people as the light.

The other lived in the light but pretended to reflect upon the people as the darkness.

Two brothers, deceiving each other and the world.

Only one would end up living.

Only one would make a true difference.

But both would fall with love in their hearts for their precious sibling.

* * *

 _A/N: A lot of people seemed to have missed the fact that Doffy was very reluctant to shoot Rocinante, and that he was actually shaking when he pulled the trigger; showing that, despite what he told Law in chapter 781, he truly did care for Rocinante. Sorry if it seemed short, too. I didn't know what to write or where it was going. XD (But on a side note, I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow [the 15th], anyone got any advice? Little nervous about getting it. ^^;)_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	6. Day 6: Cora-san and Law

It's All About (the) Corazon

* * *

 _A/N: We are approaching the end, my friend(s)!_

* * *

 _Day six: Cora-san and Law  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

Rocinante never thought about having children, it was just something that hadn't crossed his mind. He loved his job so much that the thought of finding a lover was one of the last things that ever bothered him. But then he went and kidnapped Law and started dragging him all over the North Blue looking for a cure for his sickness. And along the way, Rocinante fell in love with Law.

It broke his heart to see a child state their time of death so easily, a child at Law's age shouldn't even really understand death all that well yet. He wanted to change that about Law, he wanted to make the boy smile and laugh like a normal child should. But in the beginning of their journey, he managed to do the opposite of that.

Law cried every time they came to a hospital because he was reminded of the day Frevance fell, and how he was no long considered human by the world. The child suffered in silence at night when he refused to talk to Corazon and would simply stare at nothing with a distant and haunted look in his eyes. It was when Law completely shut himself down did the blond worry the most, because it usually took Law a day or two before he became responsive again. Rocinante felt guilt at that, he hadn't meant for Law to suffer so, he really hadn't, but the urge to cure Law's sickness only grew stronger upon seeing those tears or empty eyes.

Despite the fact he usually punched every idiotic doctor in the face and blew up some part of the hospital, it still left the anger within him to simmer and boil, and he wondered if that was just a fraction of what Law felt towards the world. It was a horrible feeling, and the thought of a child having such an emotion for nearly three years was heartbreaking.

It was nearly four weeks into their traveling did Rocinante really start putting effort into getting Law to smile.

At first he tried doing small, idiotic things that usually made children laugh. However, Law simply found those things annoying and ended voicing how stupid he thought the blond was. So then Rocinante changed his tactic and tried to show Law just how cool his Akuma no Mi was. Despite the fact that Law clearly stated that his power wasn't cool and had no point whatsoever, the blond still caught the small glimmer of amusement in the boy's eyes.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

He didn't know when it started exactly, but he'd catch Law's lips twitch occasionally; like he wanted to smile but didn't want to while Corazon was around to witness it. It was cute, really, how Law tried to remain impassive in front of him. It made the man want to hug Law tightly because it was progress, but he knew the child would only scold him and threaten him to let go.

Law also seemed to be warming up to him, because they were having fewer and fewer arguments as the time passed. The child went as far as even starting conversations that weren't about business, but casual, more ordinary things. All Law asked for was the truth (though he didn't outright ask for it) and in return Rocinante never once lied to Law. The only time he did was when Law asked if he was a marine, to which he replied smoothly that he was not. The last thing he wanted was Law to hate him or even distrust him; it would make getting from hospital to hospital already harder than it currently was getting.

How people could be so cruel, to a child no less, was absolutely horrifying.

While Law was indeed opening up to him a little more, each hospital visit had him breaking down more frequently. The sickness was also starting progress further, as there were some days where Law could barely walk because of the pain his body was in. It made Rocinante grow desperate as the weeks slipped into months they were no closer to finding an cure than when they first started.

* * *

Six months.

Six months…and nothing. No cure, just as Law had said. Rocinante looked to the moon and stars as Law slept, for once, comfortably through the night. He wondered why he continued to drag around the North Blue, chasing something that didn't even exist while putting Law through hell at the same time. He briefly wondered if he was doing this all for the sake of 'D', but quickly shooed that thought away. He hadn't thought of Law's whole name in weeks. No, it was something else.

He walked over to Law and knelt down, his long fingers softly caressing Law's whitening cheek. "I just felt sympathy for this little run who's never known anything but pain…" he murmured aloud. "And although he's probably never been told it, for such a little brat who's still so young to say 'I'm already going to die'…I just feel so sorry for you." He pulled the blanket up so Law wouldn't grow cold. "I know back then you stabbed me…but…"

He felt himself begin to tremble as he tears escaped his eyes. "I didn't even hurt…! You were the one that was hurting…so all I could do was feel compassion for you…Law…!"

He had truly fallen in love with the little brat.

* * *

The next day, Rocinante awoke to an unfamiliar call. A call that had his heart beating fast in his chest. A call that warmed his heart to the very core. A call…he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

" _Cora-san!_ "

* * *

 _A/N: I wanted to end it there because if I went all the way to when he died, there'd be too much feels. So I stopped here. Hope it's alright! :D I really should write some Papa!Cora some time. I'll put it on my To Do List. XD_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
